Dibenzylisoquinoline alkaloid derivatives have all kinds of bioactivity, mainly comprising antibiosis, anti-inflammatory, anti-hypertension, anti-cancer, anti-platelet aggregation, regulating immune function, antiarrhythmia or anti-liver fibrosis etc.
Tetrandrine is also named hanfangchin A, whose chemical formula is (6,6′,7,12-tetramethoxy-2,2′-dimethyl berbamine). It is one kind of dibenzylisoquinoline alkaloid derivatives, which is extracted from the rock root of fangji belonging to Chinese herbal medicine, characterized by chemical structure below:
